


Spring Breeze- John x Reader

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, John - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, john and reader, john egbert - Freeform, john x reader, reader and john, reader x john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John sweeps me off my feet (literally!). I love spring, it brings in a sense of liveliness and encourages growth. Including the growth of a budding romance with a certain Breath player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Breeze- John x Reader

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

 

A yawn escapes my mouth as I stir in my bed. It is a Saturday morning, and boy is the sun bright today. Stretching, I make way to my window to see what the weather is like.

To my delight, it looks gorgeous today. Spring has finally taken hold: no more cold, bleak days of winter. Don’t get me wrong, I like winter, at least for a while. But then I get tired of the cold, endless amount of white. Spring brings in fresh air, recolors the world in vibrant colors, and life is revived as all the animals return. I love spring.

You know what, I actually feel like being outside today! The weather is just too nice to resist. Hmm, today I think I will go to the park. All the flowers must be blooming there by now, it would be nice to see! So after dressing appropriately, I start my journey to the park.  
************************************************************************************************************  
Grinning, I push forward on the swing to exhilarate through the air once again. One, two, three...on the count of three I push myself off the swing, enjoying the brief moment of gliding through the air, as if flying, before my feet hit the ground with the slightly painful reminder that no, I cannot fly.

I return to the swing for another try, trying to see how far I can “fly.” I push and swing myself at a steady pace, trying to get the swing at its maximum height. One, two, three...I push myself off the swing, whooping as the air blows through my hair.

But then with a sudden jolt, my body is flung high up into the sky, as if the wind is carrying me.

A loud, piercing scream rips from me as I flail my arms around, being lifted higher and higher. A tornado? No, there is no tornado! What the hell is happening!? 

I’m ready to cry in panic when I spot a familiar pair of blue eyes, black messy hair, and bucktoothed grin. John Egbert is floating above me, snickering a bit.

I can only stare at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. John...flying...the windy thing. It takes a moment before my mind can comprehend that John had used his wind powers to prank me. Feeling tears sting my eyes, I glare up at him. Normally I enjoy his pranks, finding them amusing and even adorable, but after being scared shitless I can’t really say I find it funny at the moment.

“You asshole!” I scream at him. “You scared the shit out of me!”

He grips his belly in laughter. “The look on your face, [f/n]! You looked like a magikarp! I wish I could of taken a picture!”

I grit my teeth, irritated that he didn’t see how upset I am. And woe is me, I’m the type that cries when I get too frustrated. Plus I am still shaky after being flung into the air, so my emotional control is a little unbalanced. A bit of tears drip down my face.

Seeing my reaction, John’s expression changes immediately to horror. “Oh no, no please don’t cry [f/n]! Aw man, that was a dick move, I didn’t mean to scare you that much. I’m so so so so so so so so sorry!” He emphasises, hands flailing in the air out of distraught.

I wipe away the tears, a bit embarrassed to be crying. Honestly, I can never stay mad at John. I simply like him too much, pranking and all. “I’m ok,” I reassure him. “But you have to make it up to me, bigtime!”

He sighs in relief, then once again smiles at me. I feel the wind stir as I am moved closer to him, so that I am staring directly into his deep blue eyes. So blue it’s unfair. He places his hand on my head, ruffling my hair a bit and making my face warm slightly at the touch. “Ok! How about I make it up to you today?”

I offer him a small smile. “Sure, today is as good as any other day, considering I’m free and all.”

“Great! Then I got something to show you that you may like!” he exclaims, excitement evident in his voice. I feel his fingers wrap around my hand, causing my heart to delightfully skip. He tugs me gently, and we are sailing through the air.

I try not to get too worked up about the fact that he is holding my hand. He is probably just trying to make sure I don’t get scared flying this time around. Still, his hand is so warm.

I close my eyes to relish the feel of the wind rushing through my hair and caressing my body. This time I really am flying, a feeling that fills me with excitement. The idea of being able to fly was something I have always been interested in since I was a child.

I open my eyes to take in the sights around me. But instead of being interested in the sky and the small world below, I find my eyes drawn to John. His signature goofy grin adorns his face, his hair being tossed about by the wind. The sight of him catches my breath. John is always like that, managing to take my breath away. He should of been a Thief of Breath.

Seriously though, I think the thrill of flying is making me too lightheaded. John isn’t a cool kid, he isn’t what you would call sexy (unless he wants to be, but I shake the thought away with a blush), and he isn’t very romantic either. So why is it he is able to make me swoon without even trying?

Actually, I know the answer to that. John is the only one in the world able to always make me feel refreshingly happy. I love spending time with him, even when we are watching his god awful movies. His enthusiastic commentary always makes me laugh and makes the movies worthwhile. His pranking and magic tricks (with his frequent screw-ups trying to do said tricks) always brightens my day. And his smile! His smile is so infectious. 

Even during the worst of times, I am able to rely on John to make me feel better. He is a true friend who always does his best to make you feel positive about the future, and comforts you whenever you need it. He doesn’t realize how he is able to lead everyone, even when they are beat up and feeling hopeless. Nor does he realize how he can make me follow him anywhere.

“[f/n], we’re here!” John cries out, breaking me from my trance. I look around to see where he has taken me, and my breath catches. We’re in a field of cherry trees, all blossoming in pink flowers. The wind slightly pulls the petals off the trees, making a beautiful spectacle. 

“Neat, huh? I found this place while on a flying trip, and I figured you were in the mood for flower viewing,” he grins at me, his eyes scanning my face for my reaction.

I stare in wonder at the scene before me, entranced. “It’s so beautiful…” I murmur. I really love spring.

John swings around to face me, entwining his fingers with all of mine. “Care for a waltz of the flowers, m’lady?” he asks with a raised brow and devilish grin.

I giggle at him, not able to take him seriously. “What?”

His grin widens and then he suddenly twirls us, along with a few cherry blossoms. “A dance among the cherry blossoms! C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

I grin widely at him. Does he not realize how romantic this sounds? But this is Egderp, surely he is not hitting on me, he just wants to goof around. “Sure, but I suck at dancing.”

“No problem, you can’t exactly step on my toes when we’re in midair,” he replies, twirling us once more. We flit through the air, twirling and making movements we consider to be dancing. John uses his wind powers to surround us with cherry blossoms, so that the blossoms are dancing alongside us. Our laughter is the music to our dance, due to us trying hard to dance properly but failing horribly.

Here we are, flying in the air and dancing at the same time, a flurry of blossoms surrounding us. We probably look like we belong in one of Karkat’s rom-coms. “Ok, I am going to try and dip you!” John declares.

“Let’s see what you got!” I respond. He dips me, catching my back with his knee as my arms wrap around his neck, the sensation of falling still evident despite flying. I laugh in delight. “You did it!” I exclaim, but freeze when I meet his eyes.

Our faces are close, much too close for my heart to handle. I feel myself get lost in his eyes, which are sparkling and swimming with joy. His face is flushed, probably because of the dancing. But he won’t look away from me, his arms staying wrapped around my torso. We spend a moment lost in each other, my heart pounding in my chest.

Then John realizes what he is doing, and straightens us back up, nervously clearing his throat all the while. “Sorry, I kind of got stuck for a while.”

I feel dizzy and tingly, not willing to let this feeling go away. I inspect John closely, from his flushed face to his nervous demeanor. Could it be he feels the same way I do? An unfamiliar boldness takes over me, pushing me to take action without thinking twice about it.

“Hey, can you float upside down?” I ask him.

He looks at me questioningly, but grins at me. “Of course!” he responds, and demonstrates by floating upside down. I float close to him, and grab his face with my hands. Before he can even respond, my lips are on his. I start off slow and gentle, in case he wants to pull away, but he doesn’t. Instead his lips move together with mine, a raging fire in my stomach causing me to kiss him harder.

It is sloppy with inexperience, but the heat that spreads throughout me, because this is John I’m kissing, makes the kiss more than perfect. Eventually a need for air pulls us apart, leaving us to gaze at each other’s flushed faces. “I really wanted to try out the spiderman kiss,” I breathily tell him, his face redder than I have ever seen it before.

And suddenly, we are falling. I must have made John so flustered that he momentarily forgot how to use his powers, is what my mind tells me as we are falling through the air. I scream and fling myself onto John, praying he will reactivate his powers. He flips us around so his back is facing the ground, protectively holding me against him. Just before we hit the ground, we stop, just above the ground.

My heart pounds against my chest, once again scared shitless. But this time, when I look at John I don’t feel angry or even annoyed. Just the opposite. Maybe it’s because he is holding me flush against him, as if I were laying on top of him in a bed. This time though, he is the one to push his lips against mine.

Adrenaline rushing through me, I kiss him back in a heated frenzy. This kiss is much more passionate the second time around, and my stomach erupts into butterflies when I feel his tongue glide against my bottoms lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth for him, allowing him to be dominant. He is, after all, the leader.

His tongue slides in and I hum in approval, the feeling of his tongue caressing my inner mouth. He finds my tongue and they twirl in a dance, like how we were dancing moments before. The need for air once again makes us pull away, breathing heavily. We rest our foreheads together, eyes gazing deeply into each other’s.

“[f/n]?” John says after finding enough breath to talk.

“Hmm?” I hum, finding myself a bit tongue tied at the moment.

“Did you know that I have been in love with you for the longest of time now?”

I widen my eyes at him. Honestly, I didn’t know. We had such a good friendship going on that I didn’t think John ever had any romantic feelings for me. I for one have loved him a long time now too, but I was too scared to ruin such a wonderful friendship.

“No,” I respond. “I didn’t know you loved me until today. You see, I have been in love with you for a long time too, but I didn’t think you felt the same. So when you started showing hints of liking me, I sort of jumped on the opportunity,” I say with a shrug. “This could of ended horribly if you didn’t feel the same.” 

We smile at each other. “[f/n], will you be my girlfriend?”

I laugh. “Do I love spring?”

“Hopefully yes?”

“With all my heart,” I respond and peck him lightly on the lips. “John Egbert, you may be a dork, but you are my dork. I love you.”

He hugs me tighter against him. “And I love you.”

Spring is my all time favorite season.

 

The End


End file.
